An Unexpected Menage a Trois
by BBSapphire24
Summary: Tonight is the night Bella is going to make her move. She's been crushing on him for months now and she's ready for their friendship to become more. What happens when Bella is between two friends? Written for the Friday Free For All.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I just do fun things with them. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: This was a piece written for the FFFA for a fun. There is not enough fic with Bella and the wolf pack, in my opinion, and my motto... "The more the merrier". Also, the lovely ladies over at the Perv Pack Smut Shack rec'd this story. *blushes* You can read their kind words here - http:/www(DOT)/2011/04/lemon-report-fancy-finding-out-what-is_12(DOT)html**

**A HUGE thank you to MeranaamjokerFF for pre-reading and to Naelany and SweetDulcinea for beta'ing my mess. They made it pretty and grammatically correct, any mistakes left are all mine.**

* * *

><p>My music blares through the speakers of my stereo and I'm dancing about my bedroom looking through my wardrobe. It's Friday night and there's a party down at First Beach.<p>

With the music so loud I don't here Jessica when she comes into the room. I turn to find her laughing, primped and ready to go. I'm still in my bra and panties, my favorite jeans in my hand.

This isn't like every other Friday night though, and Jess is here to help me look my best. Jess and I have been best friends since she pulled me out of that dark place back when my first boyfriend Edward broke up with me two years ago.

After a few months of wallowing and self-pity Jess came over to the house, stomped up the stairs and barged into my bedroom. If I hadn't been so comatose at the time, I would have been surprised; I still am when I think about it now.

We were never close before all this happened. Sure, we ate lunches together and chatted during classes but I wouldn't have said we were best friends. I'm not sure what made her decide I was worth the effort but I'm glad she did.

Over the last year and a half we've become the dynamic duo, double trouble, and whatever other nickname they can come up with. Jess helped me see that I was worth it, that I had the looks and the brains - I was an exceptional package.

In return, I showed Jess how much more she was. A good friend, smart when she put a little effort into it, and better than the gossip queen she could be. We made each other better and stronger.

Now we find ourselves more than halfway through our senior year of high school with excellent grades and a school full of boys ripe for the pickin'.

"Alright B, let's do this." Jess says in her 'down to business' tone. She tosses her overnight bag on the bed. "What are you wearing?"

"These jeans and my cute flannel," I say just as I start pulling the soft, faded jeans onto my legs.

"I brought my make-up, my straightener, and…." Her voice trails off playfully.

It's not until my jeans are on and buttoned that I look up at her. She's got a thermos and I know it's not filled with coffee or hot chocolate. She waves the gray container teasingly and waggles her eyebrows at me.

"What are we drinking tonight?" I ask, heading straight for the thermos.

"Screw drivers, thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Stanley. I talked to Mike too, he was heading to the store with his older brother and Tyler. They're getting a keg." Jess smirks, takes a swig and passes it to me.

I take my own sip and once the lid is securely on, I toss it onto my bed. While I'm in search of the rest of my outfit Jess pulls out her supplies. "Okay, so can I do your make-up, please?"

"Yea, sure, let me just finished getting dressed. Where the hell did I put that tank top?" I ask myself out loud. I'm now crawling on the floor, over shirts and pants that have been discarded.

"This tank top?" I look up from my spot on the floor to see Jess swirling the white tank top on her finger. She rolls her eyes and laughs, "Now, get off your knees and get ready."

She tosses my tank at me and I finish getting dressed. Once that's done I'm in my vanity chair having my make-up done. It's something I am perfectly capable doing but it's relaxing to have someone else to do it and Jess just loves doing it.

The finishing touch to my look is the flat iron to my hair. One hour and a thermos of screw drivers later we're heading out the door. Charlie's working late, as usual, so I leave a note.

_Dad,_

_Went down to La Push with some friends to see Jake. I'll probably stay there tonight so don't wait up. There's ziti in the fridge._

_Bella._

We toss our over night bags in the back of Jess's Altima and make our way to First Beach. The night is warmer than it has been in a few months, there's still a chill, but that's not something that ever goes away.

We're excited for the first beach party of the season. Since I've always been so close with Jake, the mixing of our friends was inevitable. Now I bring the group down from Forks with the booze and he starts the fire up with his crew.

At first things were a little… tense. Jake and Mike got in a little fight over who was going to date me. When I made it perfectly clear that I wasn't dating either, things calmed down and eventually friendships were made.

That was the night I met Sam. Jake was so pissed when he found out we weren't going to happen that he stormed off, but not before screaming some pretty awful things.

To my surprise it wasn't Jess or Mike who came to comfort me, it was Sam. He said the right things and not to worry too much about Jacob, that he would be okay. Sam has known Jake just as long as I have, and I know Sam's been more of an older brother to Jake than anything.

I'm not sure what I would call my relationship with Sam. Sure, we're friends and I can count on him for anything, but for me there's more.

If Jake is being a jerk and I need someone to knock some sense into him, I go to Sam. But it's also Sam that I want to crawl into bed with, to kiss and much more. I'm just not sure how he feels.

I think about the long talks and lingering touches, the times he comforted me and all the times he saved my ass. We've been doing this dance, where to everyone – including ourselves – we're just friends, but I don't think either of us can deny the attraction.

It wasn't until something happened with Paul that I ever imagined Sam, a attractive older man, could possibly be interested in me.

We were down on First Beach and partying like every other weekend when it happened. I was drunk, which is never an excuse, and so was Paul. We took a walk and next thing I knew we were making out behind some rocks.

Sam was the one that found us and his reaction said a whole lot more than he did. When he thought it was Paul and some girl, he was laughing and making jokes. The minute Sam saw my face, his body went rigid and after a moment, he just stalked off.

Since that night Paul and I have been good friends, but never hooked up again. I think mostly because I've had a thing for Sam for so long.

"So are you nervous about tonight?" Jess asks, pulling me from my memories.

I look out into the woods and think about it. "Yea, but I'm always going to be nervous when it comes to him, and I'm sick and tired of waiting for him to come to me."

"Well, a girl making the first move is the new thing, Bella. Plus, I think guys find it super hot." Jess nods to herself.

"That and this sexy little panty set I got going on."

We laugh and my attempt at lightening the mood works. I'd rather not focus on my plans and just let the night unfold. The moment will come when it's right and I'll worry about it then.

Jess and I are the first ones from Forks there. We leave her car in the parking lot and head down the path. Our timing is perfect; there's a hint of light left so we're not wandering through the pitch black woods.

Once we break through the trees we are welcomed by the warm, orange flame of a blazing fire. All the guys from the Rez are here, including _him_. Jess elbows me when she notices him and I respond with a light shove.

"Bella! Jess!" Jake yells when he sees us. Once we're close enough he wraps us each up in one of his bear hugs and twirls us around.

I think Jake has a thing for Jess, and lord knows that girl talks about him way too much to not be into the guy. They start rambling on about something and I leave them to it.

I find Embry, Quil, and Jared hiding on the other side of the tall flames passing a flask around. "Hey guys. Whatcha got there?" I smile as I squeeze between Embry and Jared, intercepting the cool, silver container.

"Nice Bella, what perfect timing you have," Quil whines. Embry and Jared are suspiciously quiet.

I tip the small container back and let the liquid slide down my throat. Jameson. I look at the three boys, knowing very well they don't drink whiskey. I glance over my shoulder and that's when I see them.

Or more their shadows, but I know exactly who the outlines are. As I gaze at them a smile spreads across my face. Part of me hears the groans of the guys I'm sitting with but I'm more focused on something else.

"Excuse me boys." I use Jared's shoulder to give myself a boost off the bench.

"Hey, where do you think you're going with our flask?" Quil says.

"Your flask, really?" I quirk an eyebrow and dare one of them to argue with me.

Not one of them speaks up and I grin at the win for me. "Don't worry, Mike's bringing a keg, I'm surprised he's not here yet." I throw them a bone.

I take one more swig before I head down the beach, towards the shore, and the two figures. My sway is confident and I feel damn good. My outfit hugs all the right curves and covers enough not to be a slut.

"Boooys." I say when I'm just behind them. Their backs are towards me and if they heard me coming they don't show it.

The two men part, making room for me to stand between them. It's like a whole new world is opened. One is the object of my desires and the other brings memories from a really great make out session.

"What's going on Bella?" Paul greets me with his charming smile. He's got the looks to make any girl weak in the knees.

"Hey gorgeous," Sam says as he hugs me. His voice sends a thrill through my body.

Standing between Paul and Sam is revealing a completely new possibility that I never dreamt of. Most likely because I would have chastised myself for it, but right now that seems like a ridiculous response.

"Look at what I found," I tease, pulling the engraved flask out of my back pocket.

Paul grabs it from my hand. "God damn it. Those little pricks took it again!"

"Yea, lucky for you I got here before they finished it. Now, let's talk about my reward." I bat my eyes and smile coyly.

"Oh, I can think of a few things you deserve," Paul says.

"Deserve is not the same thing as reward, Paul. Learn the difference."

"You're implying that it wouldn't feel like a reward, Bella. Trust me when I say, everything I've got in mind would feel like the reward of your life." Paul's voice lowers and a jolt runs through my body.

"Alright you two, it's a little public for this kind of talk, don't you think?" Sam interrupts.

"Oh we're just messin' around Sam, aren't we Bella?" Paul says.

I smile my most innocent of grins, "Of course," I reply and turn to head back to the fire. When I look back it seems every one is here. The keg is tapped and someone's messing with an iPod. "You guys coming?" I ask over my shoulder as I start walking.

"Hey, Bella!" Sam calls. I turn to see what he wants to find him running straight for me. If we weren't in the sand, I could probably run away, but I've got no chance now.

He crouches down just a little and right before he reaches my body I scream. His shoulder meets my hip and his arms wrap around my legs. I'm tossed over his body like a sack of potatoes. "SAM! PUT ME DOWN!" I try to yell between laughs.

This is one of the moments that I am reminded of how close Sam and I have become over the years. Whether we become something more than friends, we started out just that and we know how to just enjoy the moment together.

Paul's following us, waving the flask in my face, teasing me. He reaches out to hand it to me, only to hold it just out of my grasp. Once we're closer to the fire I can hear the beat of the music and chatter of our friends.

Very few people understand the relationship I have with Paul and Sam. The girls are jealous and the guys, well... some of them are jealous too. In spending time with Sam I've also gotten much closer with Paul. We just click and have fun together; it's not as complicated as people make it out to be.

When we reach the keg I think Sam will finally put me down. He's even polite and asks if I'd like a drink. "Yes, I would, thank you."

Instead of placing me back on my feet, Sam turns his body, shifting so his back is to the keg and I'm faced with Mike.

"Hey Bella," he laughs. "Having a good time?" Mike grins.

I scowl at him. "Oh yea, great time. Can I have a beer please?" I reach out, waiting for my red cup.

"Sure, open up." Mike holds up the black spout, waiting for me to comply.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. I'm not sure Sam trusts you with a cup full of beer. He's probably afraid you'll spill it all over him." Mike tries to stifle his laughs.

"Well if he would just put me down the problem would be solved." I twist, saying it more to Sam than to Mike.

Before I can say anymore Sam leans forward. One arm stays behind my legs and the other hand is firmly holding my lower back. Once my feet hit the ground his hand slides up the side of my thigh, resting on my hip.

Sam's body is still bent forward and he whispers in my ear, "I'm just messin' around Bella." He chuckles and my instinct is to lean into him, to turn my head just an inch.

"Jesus, would you two get a room!" Paul yells from behind Sam.

"Sure, your place is just down the path, right?" I shoot right back at him.

"You know it, babe. Meet you there in twenty?" Paul smirks.

I roll my eyes at Paul and smack Sam as I walk away to find Jessica. She's still talking with Jake but now Embry and Quil have joined them. When she sees me coming she gets up and pulls me aside.

"I saw you down there with Sam and Paul. Uh… what was _that_ about?" Jess's grin gets impossibly huge.

"Nothing, I went to say hi and we were bullshitting for a bit." I explain, and grab her red cup when I realize I forgot to get one.

"Yea, yea, somehow I don't believe you. You've been planning on making a move on Sam for how long, and you're just bullshitting? Plus, Paul was down there…" her words fade as the wheels in her head start to spin.

I watch her and wait for the idea to pop into her head on its own. It's clear the exact moment that it does. "Holy shit, talk about revelations! Tell me you had the same image of how much fun Sam _and_ Paul would be?"

"Oh yea, I had that exact thought and I was standing between them when I had it," I confess to my best friend.

We stare at each in silence for a minute, just really letting the thought sink in. I glance over my shoulder at Sam, who is talking with Paul. My eyes scan the two men.

I take in their broad shoulders and then their massive hands, wondering what magic they could do. From there it's inevitable, and I look directly at where I know their cocks are and imagine those for a moment.

Before I get too carried away I shake myself of the haze and focus on my friends.

The party is in full swing now and the keg is much lighter than when it arrived. It's been a while and people have been coming and going. Some couples break off in search of privacy while others just go at it.

I'm sitting between Jess and Lauren, chatting away when I notice him approaching us. I nudge each of them, silently alerting them to Sam.

"So Bella, Paul and I are heading back to my place to watch a movie. I thought you might need a place to crash tonight?" Sam says, an air of confidence about him.

"Ah yea, that sounds great." I say, the butterflies in my stomach suddenly taking flight. As I stand I turn back to Jess and Lauren, "You guys will be okay, right?"

"Yup, Jake said we could stay at his place. Besides, the party seems to be dying out anyway," Jess replies.

"See you guys later then." I wave my to my friends and follow Sam, where we meet Paul who's carrying a twelve pack of beer.

The walk to Sam's is short but quiet. My nerves are definitely freaking out even though this is something I want. Just before we reach Sam's house they start goofing off, totally lightening the mood.

Once we reach his front step we are all laughing and stumble into the dark house. Sam flicks some switches and leads us into the living room.

"Paul, why don't you pick out a movie, I'm going to show Bella the spare room," Sam says.

Paul stops in the living room and Sam keeps walking. "I'm taking one of these for the road." I stop to grab a beer out of the twelve pack.

"Hey! Woman, get back here," Paul yells as I scurry off.

Before I can catch up Sam has to come back in search of me. He leads me down a hallway and shows me an empty bedroom.

"You can stay in here. My room is right next door. Do you want something to sleep in?"

"Anything other than jeans would be perfect" I say.

"Yea, sure, let me just grab something." Sam stalks off towards his room and I step into the spare.

I toe of out of shoes and take in the bedroom. It's pretty plain but still cozy. There's a queen bed in the middle of the room and a dresser opposite it.

Just as I remove my flannel Sam walks through the open door. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were… changing."

"It's alright, I left the door open." I'm still wearing my jeans and tank top, and I'm feeling braver by the moment.

Sam steps further in the room, carrying a handful of clothing. "I brought you a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, is that okay?"

"Yea, that's great, thanks." I pull off my tank top and reach out for the shirt Sam is holding.

It takes a minute of ogling but eventually Sam hands me his clothes to change into and leaves me to it. In no time I'm comfy and with my beer in hand I head back to the boys.

Sam must have changed while I did because he's wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants that are just a bit snug. My eyes flicker to his crotch briefly then back to his face. He's got the remote out and thankfully doesn't catch me.

Paul is on the other side of the couch, his eyes on me, and I wonder how long he's been watching me.

"So what are we watching?" I say cheerfully and collapse onto the couch between them.

"I couldn't decide on anything so I closed my eyes and pulled out the first DVD I touched." Paul shrugged.

"And that was…?" Sam asked, looking across me at his friend.

"No idea."

"Whatever man, turn off the lights and hand me a beer?" Sam asks.

Paul turns the lights out and the next thing I know a soft blanket is being tossed over me. The opening music of the movie plays and we settle into the couch. I lean my body just a bit towards Sam and Paul shifts a few inches closer to me.

The movie starts and I've never seen it. It's clear almost immediately that not one of us is really interested in watching the movie. Paul starts a running commentary, making fun of the characters and soon we're all laughing.

It isn't long before the first move is made, or should I say moves. Sam's arm stretches out behind the couch and he slides towards me. My body now leaning against his, his other hand caresses my side.

Moments later Paul shifts uncomfortably and claims he can't see the TV from his angle. He reaches down, pulls my feet up and lays them across his lap once he's moved closer.

The room feels like there's an electric current buzzing with anticipation. Not one of us is making a noise; we appear to be focused on the TV, but really we are all waiting for someone to take it to the next level.

Then, Paul does. The hand that was massaging my foot disappears underneath the blanket but never loses contact. In a painstakingly slow pace his hand glides up my leg, grazing my calf first and then inside of my thigh.

He stops just at the hem of the shorts and rests his hand there. Paul never even glances at me. I try to patiently wait, see what he's going to do next but the only move he makes is to dance those long, manly fingers across the inside of my thigh.

My impatience gets the better of me and in what I hope looks like an attempt to get more comfortable, I scoot my body down. A shift of my legs and Paul's hand is settled just over my pussy and my head is now resting in Sam's lap.

Turns out that without a pillow, Sam's lap isn't very comfortable and after a few minutes I squirm. Sam passes me a pillow to use. Shoving my hand under the pillow, I get comfortable again.

It's no time before I take the opportunity and start caressing Sam's thigh under the pillow. I push my hand further up his leg until my fingers graze just the head of his cock. Sam shifts underneath me and looks down, I smile back up at him.

Paul takes this as a go ahead and soon my own torturous move is used on me. Paul's fingers shift down from my throbbing clit to dance along my inner thigh, teasing me. My hips adjust and I open my legs a little more for him, welcoming him. To my surprise his entire hand molds against me, the heel of his palm pressing against my clit, briefly and then releases me.

My body reacts obviously and there's no more hiding what's going on now. As if someone lit the match my fire roars within me and I reach up, behind me, and pull Sam's face down to mine. Our lips meet and just as my tongue slips into Sam's mouth, Paul's fingers pull the fabric away from my body.

An electric current surges through my body the moment Paul's fingers dip inside of me and I put the energy into kissing Sam. Our tongues twist and tangle together as our hands grope each other. My hand rubs his now hard cock through his pants.

Too soon my body starts to reject the position I'm in. My upper half is twisted awkwardly to kiss Sam while my lower half accommodates Paul's talented hands. I try to readjust but the couch we're on makes it difficult.

"C'mon, we can continue this in my bed…" Sam says, pulling me off the couch with him. He stops and turns to me, "That is, if you want this to continue?" His eyes search my face.

"I definitely want to continue this, in a more… comfortable setting," I assure him.

Sam glances around me at Paul, who is still on the couch, silent. Without a word I reach my hand out to him and it's all they need.

We shuffle down the hallway as quickly as possible and when we reach the bedroom, someone's hands wrap around my waist, tossing me onto the bed. The quiet room is full of my laughter.

When I recover and look up, Sam and Paul are both standing at the end of the bed, shirtless and watching me. Their toned chests naturally guide my eyes down and suddenly I want nothing more than to feel my skin against theirs.

I shift to my knees and remove my shirt. I crawl across the mattress to the two men and even kneeling on the bed I don't reach their height. I place a hand on each of their chests, a blazing warmth between our flesh, and glance between them.

Slowly I drag my hands down their chests, feeling the definition and curves of their torsos. Both Sam and Paul's gazes are fixed on my face as I reach the waist bands of their pants. Without hesitation I reach in and wrap each hand around a smooth, hard cock.

Their eyes close and heads lull while my hands massage their dicks, which is not an easy feat. Quickly my arms are tired and I release the throbbing shafts, only to encourage the removal of their pants. They get the hint and while they remove the pajamas I make myself comfortable.

Leaning back on my elbows I watch the guys strip and feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Instantly they turn into predators, stalking their prey, as they approach me. The look in Sam's eye is intoxicating, and watching the rippling muscles in Paul's body is mesmerizing.

Paul reaches me first and his hands work to remove the boxers I'm still wearing. Sam crawls all the way up my body, his hands tangling in my hair, and kisses me. My head grows foggy as our kiss deepens and I wrap my arms lazily around his neck.

Sam's large hands leave my neck and slide down to the clasp of my bra, unhooking it. I pull back from Sam a little, gasping. Kissing him is proving to be hard enough without air but now Paul is making it even harder.

Paul's face is buried between my legs, his tongue thrusting in and out of me. I'm panting and my hands twist the sheets. Sam's mouth is now at my neck, licking and sucking his way down. It's an odd sensation, almost overwhelming, to have two men teasing your body.

I start to wonder what I should be doing, how can I take care of both of them, but before I can finish the thought the energy built up in my core explodes throughout my body. Sam's nibbling and sucking my right breast as I come down and Paul's hands are gliding soothingly wherever Sam is not.

Grasping Paul's hand I pull him up to me and kiss him. Our lips meet and I can instantly feel the difference to Sam. Where Sam's face is rounder and more plump, Paul is longer and firmer, both magnificent in their own way.

I reach between Paul and I and wrap my hand around his shaft. Slowly I pump up and down, every so often twisting my hand. A few pumps later and I have to stop, there not enough lubrication and I can do better than a hand job.

"Paul, move up here." I whisper, hoping he'll know what I mean.

Paul's body adjusts, placing his firm cock at my mouth. My tongue darts out and traces just the tip before I take his head into my mouth. I suck my cheeks in, knowing he's enjoying the sensation.

Sam's mouth is still exploring my body, his hands discovering my weak spots. At this angle I have little range in motion so Paul takes control and pumps in and out of my mouth. Every few seconds, I tuck my chin down and the angle forces the head of Paul's dick to run along the roof of my mouth.

Paul continues to plunge in and out of my mouth and I can see his body tremble as he gets closer. At that moment Sam slips two fingers into my wet pussy and reaches for that sweet spot. A moan tries to escape from deep within me but instead it vibrates around Paul's cock, sending him over the edge.

"Fuck Bella." He pauses deep in my throat, a quick twitch and cums. Paul rolls over and lays on his back.

"Paul, top drawer." Sam says and when I open my eyes he's watching me. His thumb grazes my clit and my body trembles.

I'm almost there and if he'd just stay _right there_… "Oh god, right there Sam. Oh god." I writhe against his hand in an attempt to hit that spot.

Then Sam pulls his hand away and I glare at him. He holds up a condom, "Are you ready?" he whispers.

He rips the package open and rolls the condom down his shaft. I nod and wait, dying for that release.

He places himself between my legs and slowly enters me. My body arcs in the pleasure of not only being filled by him, but as he leans over me, I am surrounded by Sam. His face, his smell, everything I've longed for.

I try to roll my hips and his hands wrap around my waist. He pulls out and thrusts back into me, rough but without pain. Then he does it again. His speed picks up and I can feel the pressure in my core building.

"Fuck Bella, you are so sexy," Sam grunts. He leans forward and our lips meet. I try to deepen the kiss but my body rocks from his motion.

It's Paul whose lips find mine now. I hold on tightly to him, pulling him closer. His tongue entwines with mine and his hands find my breasts. Massaging and pulling he aids in the building of my climax.

Heavy breathing turns into moans and I lose focus. I lie back and let the sensations flooding my body take over.

"Yeah, oh yeah, right fucking there Sam. God, don't stop." I moan, begging for more.

"I'm close Bella, say my fucking name again, please?" Sam's voice sounds harsh.

"Jesus Sam, I love when you curse, it's so fucking hot." I try to talk dirty to him. His hands pull my legs up to rest of his shoulders and his thrusts become more erratic.

Paul reaches between my legs and his finger swirls and presses my clit. A moment later and I'm done, "Oh god. Oh god. Fuck. Me."

Sam continues to pump in and out of me. I reach my hands behind my head and push back against the headboard, meeting his thrusts with resistance. Seconds later he pauses, shudders and mutters something.

We all lay there for a moment, trying to calm our hearts and gather ourselves. Paul is the first to get up. "I'm going to get a beer, anyone else?"

Not able to find my voice just yet I raise my hand. When Paul leaves Sam moves up alongside me. His hand tangles in my hair and I snuggle in closer to him.

"Wow. That was… amazing," he whispers. He showers me with light kisses and pulls me closer.

"Yea, you can say that again," I say into Sam's chest.

Paul returns and climbs in next to me. I take an awkward sip of the beer he hands me and pass it back. Trapped between the two of them, it doesn't take long to fall asleep.


End file.
